Fire Emblem Smash Supports
by Satoru Fujinuma
Summary: Inspired by Palutena's Guidance, the cast of Fire Emblem Awakening provide tips and totally welcomed commentary for Lucina and Robin on how to survive Smash Bros.! (My apologies, but this story is on an indefinite hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Famous Plumber, Mario**

**Mario's Smash Support – Lucina**

Inigo: "Why is Lucy fighting a man so hideous to the human eye? I mean, look at that mustache! And he could definitely lose some weight."

Nowi: "Hey, watch yourself! That's Mario, the most famous man in, like, history and stuff!"

Inigo: "Famous, eh?"

Nowi: "Yeah, he's beloved around the world! He's a really good jumper and he has a lot items that can make him transform with amazing powers, kinda like my Dragonstone! In Smash, though, he's pretty much an all-around guy. He can also shoot fireballs from his hand, though they aren't as powerful as my dragon breath!"

Inigo: "I don't care how beloved he is, he better not court my Lucy before I can!"

Lucina: "When did I become 'your Lucy'?"

Nowi: "Mario already has his own lovely princess, ya know."

Inigo: "Another princess, eh? Would you care to reveal the royal maiden's name, hmm?"

Lucina: _"Inigo!"_

Inigo: "Eep! My apologies!"

* * *

**Mario's Smash Support – Robin**

Robin: "Is that who I believe that is?"

Stahl: "Yep, that's Mario."

Sully: "Heard he's one helluva guy."

Stahl: "Yes. He's a really popular guy; everyone loves him. He has saved the world and a fair number of princesses plenty of times."

Robin: "His techniques aren't that impressive nor unimpressive."

Sully: "Still, Robin, don't underestimate him. That Mario Finale of his can catch you if you can't dodge quickly enough."

Stahl: "Yeah. Mario's pretty much an all-around guy, no matter what upgrades he receives."

Sully: "So average, huh? …Ha ha, damn! He's just like you, Stahl!"

Robin: *chuckles*

Stahl: "Yeah, that's right, Sully! Wait…_hey_!"

* * *

**Look at me, starting another story while working on _Exalted Princess_, _I Hear You_, and that one obscure Smash Bros./Touhou crossover that no one gives a damn about. Anyway, as stated in the summary, this is based off the Palutena's Guidance bits when Pit performs his Smash Taunt (though I will still miss the codecs with Snake). I really liked a few of them, but this story was came into mind when I saw Chrom crash the party during Robin's. I had the idea of, "Hey, let's make a Fire Emblem version of Palutena's Guidance!" So here it is. I plan on doing one for every character, of course, and maybe some Assist Trophies and Pokémon. Each conversation will differ between Lucina and Robin, and some conversations will be different depending on the gender of the Robins. I hope you enjoy these short, cute chats. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Green (Better) Brother, Luigi**

**Luigi's Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "Ah, it is timid Luigi."

Owain: "Too timid for the rigorous glory of Smash!"

Lucina: "Owain!"

Owain: "What? It's true. Everyone loves his brother much, much better anyway! Mario's the star of Nintendo! Luigi's nothing more than an obscure shadow. His name won't be in the history books any time soon!"

Cynthia: "Not true! Luigi may be timid, but inside of the younger hero lies a raging green fire waiting to be released! Lo and behold, world! Princess Lucina shall be battling Luigi, the Green Crusader!"

Lucina: "Could you two be a little more helpful?"

Owain: "Well…I heard he jumps higher than his brother, so that has some advantages, I guess. And his Green Missile is pretty deadly."

Cynthia: "Oh, oh! Watch out for his little taunt! If you're on the edge of the stage and he taunt, you'll be in a load of wyvern dung!"

Lucina: "Wyvern dung? What an…_interesting _expression, Cynthia."

Cynthia: "Why thanks, Lucy! I try. Hey, Owain, do you think we can induct Luigi into the Justice Cabal?"

Owain: "What?! No! Only those whose veins contain to blood of heroic, uh, heroes can fight side by side with the legends of the Justice Cabal! Besides, he doesn't have a cool weapon with a cool name."

Cynthia: "He does have the Poltergust 5000. Watch out for that, too, Lucina; you'll _really _be sent flying, haha!"

Owain: "Poltergust 5000? What a lame name for a weapon! How about the Green Zealous Air-sucking Machine?"

Lucina: *sigh* "Could you two please go away now?"

* * *

**Luigi's Smash Support – Male Robin**

Robin: "You know, even having his own year dedicated to him, he is still viewed as nothing more than Mario's shadow."

Lissa: "I particularly enjoyed The Year of Luigi!"

Cordelia: "I'm waiting for The Year of Chrom."

Lissa: "What was that, Cordelia?"

Cordelia: "O-oh nothing, Lady Lissa! Let's provide Robin with some tips, why don't we?"

Lissa: "Yeah! Luigi has a Final Smash called the Poltergust 5000! It'll suck you right in and blow your right out! It's like being in a really scary whirlwind!"

Cordelia: "And please be wary of his Super Jump Punch. If he is in close proximity to you, the punch will deal a lot of pain to you. However, if he's slightly off, it'll just barely leave a scratch."

Robin: "Thank you for the helpful information. So, Cordelia, what's this about your wanting for The Year of Chrom?"

Lissa: "Good one, Robin."

Cordelia: "ROBIN! Focus on your battle!"

* * *

**Luigi's Smash Support – Female Robin**

Sumia: "Luigi's an adorable fellow, isn't he? I hope to someday tell his flower fortune!"

Robin: "He is quite cute."

Tharja: "That little unknown specimen is someone you consider cute? That is a…_problem_."

Sumia: "Look at him jump! That gives him quite an advantage when it comes to recovery, doesn't it? Still, a Pegasus can do better!"

Robin: "And that spinning attack – Luigi Cyclone, I believe it's called – looks pretty serious."

Tharja: "If he hurts you, Robin, just tell me. I'll prepare a curse quite quickly."

Robin: "Um, Tharja? It's Smash Bros.; I'm going to get hurt."

Tharja: "Then I shall prepare a curse that'll prevent him from moving. Sumia, find me some wilted flower petals and six feathers of a black Pegasus."

Sumia: "I don't wish to participate in such dark magic!"

* * *

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this will be updated daily (or almost daily). I do put thought into these Smash Supports, but they're not that hard to think of. Next chapter will be Peach's Smash Support. Oh, and thanks to a question posed by Naynay101, I'll be including the cut characters (Lucas, Snake, etc.) I didn't even think about them, but hey, it'll be nice to see the characters' thoughts on these cut characters. Next chapter will be about a certain peachy princess. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Princess Sweet as Peaches, Peach**

**Peach's Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "Ah, a fellow princess."

Lissa: "Hey yeah, that's Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Sumia: "Isn't that the princess that gets kidnapped a lot?"

Lucina: "A damsel-in-distress, eh? Gods, I'll never know how _that _feels."

Lissa: "Oh? Does Lucina wish for the knight in shining armor to sweep off her feet?"

Lucina: "Aunt Lissa, of course not! I can handle myself quite well, thank you very much."

Sumia: "Well maybe Smash Bros. is Peach's way of showing that she can handle herself. I mean, look at that food she's throwing! I never knew food could be so deadly. It's actually quite a waste, once you think about it."

Lissa: "I believe she's throwing turnips, and yeah, they're pretty painful if you get hit with one. Sometimes, she may pull something other than a turnip, and then you're _really _in trouble."

Sumia: "Her Final Smash, Peach Blossom, also puts you to sleep and summons really large peaches that she can heal herself with. My, what kind of magic does the princess possess?"

Lucina: "I'm not exactly sure, but I'm ready to find out!"

Lissa: "You'll think if she has magic, she'll prevent herself from being kidnapped nearly every day, but hey, that's not my problem."

* * *

**Peach's Smash Support – Robin**

Chrom: "That princess looks so innocent yet so sly. Reminds me of Lissa."

Gaius: "Ya sure you should be talking about your sister like that?"

Robin: "Guys, battle information, please."

Chrom: "Oh, right - sorry. Watch out for the number of peculiar weapons Peach produces. I've never seen such weapons like a 'frying pan' or a 'tennis racket' in Ylisse, but they sure look deadly."

Robin: "Duly noted. Actually, the frying pan is a cooking utensil."

Gaius: "REALLY?! That princess can cook?!"

Robin: "She has baked a cake for Mario before."

Chrom: "And her Final Smash produces three large peaches – "

Gaius: "LARGE PEACHES! Oh Gods, my mouth is already watering! I'm likin' this Peach babe already!"

Chrom: "It's not like you'll be able to enjoy them, Gaius; you'll instantly fall asleep while Peach eats the fruit to regain health. She can also attack you while you sleep."

Gaius: "Way to take the fun outta things, Blue."

Chrom: "Anyway, be wary of this princess, Robin. She may look innocent, but she has a lotta tricks up her sleeves. Like Lissa."

Robin: "I'm sure Lissa will be glad to hear such a comparison, Chrom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Galactic Beauty of the Stars, Rosalina**

**Rosalina's Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "Rosalina's a princess, right?"

Morgan: "Yes. Beautiful as the stars themselves, Rosalina resides at the Comet Observatory. Now, she's showing off her fighting skills."

Severa: "She's not that pretty, Morgan, gawds! All she does is get those little star things to do all of her dirty work."

Morgan: "Those are her Lumas, Severa, and they'll do anything for their mother. They're fierce stars. Her Luma Shot causes her Luma to headbutt you, and it hurts."

Severa: "Also, her Gravitational Pull can bring items to her and nullify both items and projectiles aimed at her, thus getting off without a single mark. Gawds, what a sly princess, actin' so innocent."

Morgan: "My, my, is Severa jealous of Rosalina?"

Severa: "_Shut it,_ Morgan."

Lucina: "There's no need to be glowing with envy, Severa."

Severa: "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

* * *

**Rosalina's Smash Support – Robin**

Nowi: "Rosalina's the caring mother of the Lumas."

Laurent: "But she is not their biological mother. Hmm, how can a mere human woman produce sentient organisms from the night sky?"

Nowi: "She's not their actual mother, silly! Besides, Rosalina usually resides in a cool place called the Comet Observatory with her Lumas."

Robin: "She moves with such grace."

Laurent: "Rosalina has a lightweight composition, allowing her to have a better recovery as opposed to heavier characters. However, it poses quite the disadvantage as attacks will send her flying easier. Personally, I believe being lighter is quite detrimental to one's health for this particular tournament, as my studies show – "

Nowi: "Not now, Four Eyes! Robin, when Rosalina gains the Smash Ball, she gets to activate her Final Smash, Power Star! It may look weak at first, but if she throws you into the star, you'll suffer serious damage! Don't underestimate a gal like Rosalina and her Lumas! You'll think she'll let me play hide-and-seek with them?"

Laurent: "Wouldn't that be pointless? In your Manakete form, you'll surpass the stature of the Lumas, making it easier for you to see them, thus making the game unfair. Or, as another hypothetical situation, their small height provides a higher rate of success, since it will be quite hard for you to notice them and – "

Nowi: "Stop, stop, stop! You're making my head hurt!"

Robin: "Laurent _does _have a point, I guess…"

Nowi: "ARGH!"

* * *

**Isn't it weird how in Mario Kart 7, Rosalina's a heavyweight (not sure about MK8, 'cause I haven't played that yet) but in SSB4, she's super light? I wonder why that is. I don't really mind it; I think lighter characters are easier to use as opposed to heavier characters…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Mean Ol' King of Koopas, Bowser**

**Bowser's Smash Support – Lucina**

Sully: "What the hell is that? An unholy mix of a wyvern and a Manakete?"

Lucina: "That's Bowser, King of the Koopas, I believe."

Nah: "What a large character he is! No wonder why they say his Flying Slam is deadly. Once he grabs you, it's over!"

Sully: "Heh, please, I can take on that bastard any day!"

Lucina: "I'm sure you can, Sully."

Nah: "His Fire Breath doesn't seem to be as powerful as a wyvern's, but it's still scary. Be careful, Lucina."

Sully: "He may be slow due to his heavy weight, but that doesn't mean he can't take you off guard. Just know that if you get into a heap of trouble, you can always shove that Falchion of yours up his – "

Lucina: "Um, I understand Sully. Thanks."

* * *

**Bowser's Smash Support – Male Robin**

Robin: "Bowser's a close-range fighter, is he not?"

Maribelle: "One could say that, but that disgusting brute can uses fire breath to create quite the distance from his opponent."

Henry: "'Disgusting brute', huh? That's kinda harsh, isn't it?"

Maribelle: "Certainly not! Just look at him! He kidnaps fair maidens over and over! There's no trace of nobility in him; he does not deserve the title of king!"

Henry: "Whoa, such strong sentiment, haha!"

Robin: "That strength is admirable, those his weight slows him down a bit. I can use that to my advantage. And his Final Smash, Giga Bowser, is unbelievable!"

Maribelle: "He may not flinch when you hit him while he's in Giga Bowser form, but he still takes damage. Remember that."

Henry: "Hey, Robin, if you can, could you get me one of Bowser's spikes! I have an idea for a wicked curse, nya!"

Robin: "Um, I don't think I can do that, Henry…"

Maribelle: "Can't you go for one second without being creepy!"

* * *

**Bowser's Smash Support – Female Robin**

Chrom: "Bowser is quite the large fellow, isn't he?"

Gangrel: "The larger they are, the harder they'll fall! And Bowser knows that well from his failed kidnapping attempts."

Chrom: "You have quite the personal experience as well, you know?"

Gangrel: "It's not about me, you fool! It's about that big Koopa oaf over there! I mean, look at how crude and deadly his Bowser Bomb is!"

Robin: "And his Final Smash is really grotesque but strong. Bowser's a tough character to beat."

Gangrel: "You got that right, little lady. Be careful, or you may find yourself taken away like all of those other princesses!"

Chrom: "Gangrel, quiet. Robin's nothing like a princess….wait, that – "

Robin: "What do you mean by that, eh, Chrom?"

Chrom: "N-nothing, Robin! It's just that you're too rough to be a princess!"

Robin: "WHAT?!"

Chrom: "No, wait – I'm sorry!"

Gangrel: "And there goes the exalt, flopping around like a fish!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Mean Ol' Koopa Son, Bowser Jr.**

**Bowser Jr.'s Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "Bowser has a child? Who could possibly be the mother?"

Gerome: "Is that of actual concern right now? Shouldn't you be focusing on the battle at hand?"

Walhart: "Crush your foes, little lady!"

Lucina: "How did I get stuck with you two as a Smash Support?"

Gerome &amp; Walhart: "What was that?"

Lucina: "Nothing, nothing."

Gerome: "Focus, then; do not falter. His Clown Cannon shoots cannonballs. The longer he charges it, the farther it'll go."

Walhart: "The Clown Kart Dash topples opponents over! He dashes his way to victory!"

Gerome: "Be wary of his Abandon Ship! attack. You don't want to be crushed by that flying contraption of his, now do you?"

Walhart: "Mechakoopa produces nothing more than sacrificial minions! However, you can turn tables by picking them up and throwing them back to the owner!"

Gerome &amp; Walhart: _"Be wary of Bowser Jr.'s Final Smash!"_

Lucina: "Alright, alright, I understand! Just stop throwing out rapid-fire facts! All work and no play makes Lucina a dull girl."

Gerome: "Says the girl with the driest sense of humor."

* * *

**Bowser Jr.'s Smash Support – Robin**

Robin: "Looks like I'm battling Bowser Jr."

Olivia: "'Bowser _Jr._'? As in the son of Bowser? W-who could possibly be the mother?"

Noire: "I don't know…he looks so mischievous; I wonder if his mother is like mine…"

Robin: "Who knows who it could be? Anyway, what exactly is he flying in?"

Noire: "Something absolutely frightening…"

Olivia: "It's the Koopa Clown Car. Bowser Jr. himself, as you can see, doesn't really leave his car to attack; instead, he uses devices from the car like the Clown Cannon and Mechakoopa to attack."

Robin: "I've heard his Final Smash is quite…colorful."

Olivia: "Oh, yes…Shadow Mario Paint causes Bowser Jr. to transform into Shadow Mario and paint a large 'X' that deals out damage."

Noire: "…WHAT?! HOW DARE SOMEONE TURN THE INNOCENT, ANGELIC ACT OF PAINTING INTO SOMETHING SO DESTRUCTIVE AND CHILDISH? ROBIN, STRIKE FEAR INTO THAT DELIQUENT! SHOW NO MERCY UPON HIS MISCHEIVOUS SOUL! _NO MERCY!_"

Olivia: "Eep!"

Robin: "Okay, okay! Just calm down, Noire!"

* * *

**I kinda wish that Noire was in the game. I could just imagine her moveset…ah, oh well; a girl can dream.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Famous Doctor, Dr. Mario**

**Dr. Mario's Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "Someone please explain why Mario's throwing capsules at me?"

Ricken: "That's not Mario: it's Dr. Mario. Obvious difference. Dr. Mario, along with Nurse Peach, treats viruses with Megavitamins."

Lissa: "Hmph. Those 'Megavitamins' can't do better than my trusty Mend staff!"

Ricken: "Actually, Lissa, I think the Megavitamins are more advanced – "

Lucina: "Aunt Lissa, you're right; those Megavitamins simply cannot compare! Now, how about a little battle information?"

Lissa: "Alright! Um…Dr. Mario's actually not _that _different from Mario. He's actually slower, yet stronger, than Mario. His Super Jump Punch doesn't gain as much distance as Mario's, but depending on the way he hits you, it'll cause more damage."

Ricken: "Also, he doesn't jump as high as Mario, which is somewhat of a disadvantage."

Lucina: "Alright, thank you."

Lissa: "No problem! Just remember that when you need healing, you come to me first, okay?"

Lucina: "Haha, yes, of course, Aunt Lissa!"

* * *

**Dr. Mario's Smash Support – Robin**

Maribelle: "Robin, just know that this so-called 'Doctor' will never be better than me or my darling Lissa."

Robin: "Well hello to you too, Maribelle."

Cherche: "Hello there, Robin. I'd advise you to be careful of Dr. Mario's Final Smash, Doctor Finale. It may work similarly to Mario's, but it deals more damage."

Robin: "Hello, Cherche, and thank you for the helpful advice."

Maribelle: "I can provide 'helpful' advice as well: when your bones are aching, you cone visit _this _troubadour!"

Cherche: "He's also a bit slower than Mario, and can't jump as high. Do you think he'll be willing to check up on my Minerva?"

Maribelle: "You have a perfectly good healer right here!"

* * *

**How do you think these Smash Supports are doing so far? I think they're pretty good. Next, I'll be actually writing Smash Supports for the Pokémon, starting with everyone's favorite Electric Pokémon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: That One Famous Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu!**

**Pikachu's Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "Pikachu's so cute!"

Nah: "I take it that you're familiar with Pikachu then, Lucina?"

Lucina: "Of course I'm familiar with such a _wittle cutie_!"

Gerome: "Oh Gods, Lucina, stop it. Stop talking like that and focus on the battle on hand! Pikachu is light and has speed to his advantage. Try to corner him when you can. And watch out for his Thunder attack, Lucina; I'm sure you don't want to be hit by a strike of electri - !"

Lucina: "Oh alright, alright! You know Pikachu's adorable, too; you just refuse to admit it."

Gerome: "I know that Pikachu's Volt Tackle is not something to dilly-dally around with!"

Nah: "Did you just say '_dilly_-_dally'_?"

Lucina: "My Gods, I believe he did."

Gerome: "Are we seriously doing this right now?!"

* * *

**Pikachu's Smash Support – Robin**

Robin: "My, my, isn't that an adorable…I'm sorry, what is that thing?"

Emmeryn: "That is Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. He is the second-evolved form of Pichu. He has a variety of electrical-based attacks at his disposal, such as Thunder."

Robin: "So, he's essentially an animal version of my electricity-based tomes?"

Emmeryn: "You may say that, yes."

Cordelia: "He also has a height of 1'04" and weighs 13.2 pounds."

Robin: "No offense, but what is that supposed to imply?"

Cordelia: "It implies that Pikachu is small and light, causing him to run faster and be a harder target to hit! His Final Smash, Volt Tackle, in which he encases himself in a ball of electricity, is a perfect example of that! Use your brain, Robin!"

Robin: "Yes, ma'am."

Cordelia: "Don't call me '_ma'am_'!"

Robin: "Yes, ma'am – I mean 'sir'! Wait a minute – _please don't hurt me, Cordelia!_"

Emmeryn: *laughs* "Poor Robin."

* * *

**"_Wittle cutie!"_ Just imagine Lucina saying that. Can you imagine Lucy gushing over Pikachu? For some reason, I can imagine it, but I can't imagine it. Now someone like Sumia, I can definitely see her appreciating the "wittle cutie". I can also imagine Panne doing it too, but only in secret…_gasp_! New headcannon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Rest, then Hit! The Balloon Pokémon, Jigglypuff!**

**Jigglypuff's Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "Oh my, it's Jigglypuff."

Nowi: "Aww, Jiggly's so adorable! I should transform into my Manakete form and we can play a game!"

Virion: "I don't think that's a good idea, my dear Nowi. One touch from those claws and…_pop_! There goes the Jigglypuff!"

Nowi: "I guess you're right…"

Lucina: "Um, guys, why is she sleeping…?"

Virion: "Ah, the lovely Lucina is ever so observant!"

Lucina: "Just spit it out, already!"

Virion: "As you wish. It must be the result of a failed Rest. If Jigglypuff hits you as she's falling asleep, you'll be knocked back quite a far distance. She has to be very close to you in order for Rest to hit, however, so I advise my lady to keep her distance."

Lucina: "Duly noted, Virion."

Virion: "Anything for the exuberant, strong-willed – "

Lucina: "Do you have anything to add, Nowi?"

Virion: "Scorned yet again by the fair princess!"

Nowi: "Her Sing attack will make you fall asleep! It leaves her vulnerable if you wake up early, but still! Sleeping sounds so wonderful! Can I have a Jigglypuff?"

Lucina: "Gods, what is it with this Pokémon and sleeping?"

Virion: "Sleeping is a delicate and intimate act, dearest Lucina – "

Lucina: "Virion, I suggest you heed my advice and _stop talking_."

* * *

**Jigglypuff's Smash Support – Male Robin**

Robin: "What in Naga's name is that?"

Naga: "Did you call?"

Robin: "Oh Gods, _Naga_!"

Nah: "You're welcome, Robin."

Robin: "N-Nah, you _summoned_ Naga?!"

Naga: "That, young human, is the Balloon Pokémon Jigglypuff, a creature not from our world."

Robin: "Well, I could figure that much out. A creature like that would fascinated everyone."

Nah: "Her strength would surprise everyone, too. She may be a very light character, but she's still formidable. Her Rollout causes her to roll into a ball and slam right in to you."

Naga: "Indeed. Her Pound attack should not be forgotten, as it can aid in her recovery and damage you."

Robin: "Thank you both. And Nah, you don't have to ask a powerful deity to provide tips for me."

Naga: "Ah, I don't mind. Watching this battle is surprisingly fun. Go, wise tactician! Show your opponents no mercy! Win! WIN!"

Nah &amp; Robin: "Uh…"

Naga: "…My apologies. Got a little carried away there."

* * *

**Jigglypuff's Smash Support – Female Robin**

Robin: "Jigglypuff's so cute! Look at her adorable large eyes!"

Tharja: "Robin! You seriously aren't saying that…_thing _is cute, are you?"

Henry: "Under that cute exterior lies an animal that thirsts for your blood, nya ha! Can I have it?"

Robin: "No, Henry, don't say such things! Jigglypuff's too cute to be so creepy!"

Tharja: "You're in the middle of a _battle _with that unnatural thing, Robin; pay attention! Her Puff Up Final Smash causes her to grow to great sizes and – "

Henry: "Not only is she light and airy, but she can expand her size? …Oh man, she'll be _great _to use in experiments, nya!"

Robin: "No way! You can't experiment on her!"

Tharja: "Oh Gods, is this what happens when I attempt to be 'helpful', even to my dear Robin?"

* * *

**Note: Never let Henry near Jigglypuff. I'm kidding; I doubt he'll hurt her. Tharja, on the other hand…**

**You know, I've been wondering if I should do a Smash Support for Mewtwo…? Is it likely that he'll have his moveset from Melee? …Eh, I'll write his when his DLC's released.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Aquatic and Sneaky, the Ninja Pokémon, Greninja!**

**Greninja's Smash Support – Lucina**

Severa: "Eww, Greninja's weird-looking."

Cynthia: "How so? I think he looks _heroic_!"

Severa: "That scarf thing is his _tongue_! _Gawds_, that's disgusting."

Lucina: "I hope he doesn't hit me with his tongue…"

Severa: "He doesn't really hit you with his tongue, Lucina. Or, at least I hope not. Greninja prefers his water attacks. Take Water Shuriken, for example, which is _exactly _what it sounds like."

Cynthia: "Or Hydro Pump, in which he sends himself flying into air with water streaming through both his hands. So cool!"

Severa: "Not cool! _GAWDS_!"

Lucina: "I guess it's kind of cool..."

Severa: "Really, Lucina?!"

* * *

**Greninja's Smash Support – Robin**

Kellam: "The Ninja Pokémon, Greninja. Graceful and moves unseen. Kinda like me."

Maribelle: "Definitely like you, Kellam. Greninja swiftly uses his water attacks and fast movements to slip you up. One must be wary of Shadow Sneak, in which his shadow moves towards you and strikes at the right moment, and the Substitute attack, which is a countering move."

Robin: "Thank you for the information, Maribelle."

Kellam: "Don't forget about Greninja's Final Smash, Secret Ninja Attack! Those slashes cause serious damage."

Robin: "..."

Kellam: "Er, Robin…?"

Robin: "Oh, Kellam! You're in this Smash Support?"

Kellam: "Oh, dear…"

* * *

**I've never played Pokémon X or Y, so it was totally surprising to me that Greninja's "scarf" is its tongue. Now that I think about it, I haven't played any Pokémon games since I'd lost Black and Black 2…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – The Blue Sensation Within...the Aura Pokémon, Lucario!**

**Lucario's Smash Support – Lucina**

Lucina: "I'm not familiar with this Pokémon…"

Tiki: "That is Lucario, the Pokémon of Aura."

Lucina: "Aura?"

Say'ri: "The emanation of energy that radiates from one's self. 'Tis has a sense of holiness, the aura. And with this creature, the energy is very unique."

Lucina: "How so?"

Tiki: "As Lucario is continually damaged, his aura grows stronger. The aura of a Lucario on the verge of defeat will have exponential power opposed to a slightly scarred Lucario. His Aura Sphere is a wonderful example: when Lucario enters battle, his Aura Sphere will be quite small and weak. Hurt him repeatedly, however, and it will grow to a tremendous size and strength."

Say'ri: "Aye. It applies to his Force Palm, as well, in which he'll grab you and unleash a powerful blast of aura. Due to the lightness and fluctuating aura of this particular creature, he is a foe that one should be wary of. Pray, Lucina: stay steadfast."

Lucina: "I promise."

* * *

**Lucario's Smash Support – Robin**

Robin: "It's Lucario! Watch the power of Aura!"

Cordelia: "That phrase is not in this game, Robin."

Robin: "Oh. I knew that, hehe…!"

Cordelia: "Sure you did. Robin, listen, Lucario's a formidable opponent, with his aura becoming more powerful as he gains more damage. It is evident in his recovery move Extreme Speed, as the more damage he has, the farther he flies."

Robin: "Understood!"

Cordelia: "Careful of his Double Team. It is yet another countering move."

Robin: "So many characters with counters…I should have one."

Cordelia: "Make due with what you have, Robin."

Robin: "I guess you're right…any more tips?"

Cordelia: "Of course! Lucario's Final Smash involves him Mega Evolving to Mega Lucario. His Aura is raised to max power, no matter what level he's on. Be careful when he transforms, Robin."

Robin: "You know I will!"

* * *

**I was reluctant to include Say'ri in this, because I feel like I can't get her speech patterns right. Same goes for Gregor (though he'll be in the Smash Support for Charizard…oh, next chapter's Charizard's Support.) The same also goes for Miriel, due to her extensive vocabulary. Then again, I already have a wide vocabulary that's always growing, but Miriel's the reason why I would be on some dictionary website 24/7…**

"**Watch the power of Aura!" I miss Aura Storm, Lucario's Final Smash from Brawl. Don't get me wrong: I like his Mega Evolution. It's just that I like the Brawl Final Smash a little better.**

**I also find it funny that all Fire Emblem Characters have Counter, and then the Robins are just like, "Lol nope. Nosferatu."**


End file.
